Five Nights for a Wedding
by Mika the Shadowbeast
Summary: When Della Thorn needs a quick way to make some extra money for her upcoming wedding, she decides to take the night guard shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria despite all the rumors that surround the place. Because that's all they are, right? Just rumors.
1. Night One

Hello everybody! Who's ready for Freddy?  
>This is my first FNAF fanfic! As it is such, you'll need to let me know if there are any mistakes in it.<p>

Now for the rules of the fic.  
>Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are all males in this.<br>Chica is the only girl I'm afraid.

They are not in any costumes ether. Instead they look like this: post/98390567978/we-used-to-be-two-different-styles-tells-a-whole  
>I am not the person who made these designs.<p>

This person is:

Also, the characters do not kill anyone. They're simply very bored and get a kick out of scaring the night guards.

* * *

><p><strong>Help Wanted at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria<strong>  
><strong>Night Guard Shift from 12pm - 6am<strong>  
><strong>Monday - Friday $4hour**  
><strong>Come to Freddy Fazbear's at 254st East Maine<strong>

She was starting to have regrets about this.

She should've left when she was hired on the spot.

No, she should've left when the moment she saw those creepy animatronics.

No, she shouldn't have even come here to begin with.

But, this was the only place she got an interview, so she didn't have much of a choice.

And yet, as she stared into the black, haunting eyes of Bonnie the Bunny, she was beginning to doubt that it was worth it. The manager had said that they'd be on a sort of free-roaming program to keep their joints from locking up during the day. She wouldn't have had a problem with it, if that stupid rabbit wasn't stalking her.

'This was suppose to be easy, damn it! Not shit-yourself-scary!'

As she shut the door on Bonnie again, she began to think about a guy from a few weeks back that had gone to the paper claiming that the animatronics had tried to kill him while he was working here. Needless to say, no one believed him, so he skipped town not long after to avoid being committed.

Checking the time and finding it to be about 5:30, she leaned back in the chair and started flipping through cameras again. Seeing the rabbit in the dinning room again, she opened the door so as to not waste to much power. While she had plenty left, she didn't want to get into the habit of spending when she didn't need to.

She has to do this again tomorrow night after all.

She really hopes it doesn't get any worse then this.

5:47 fifteen more minutes and then she'll be done.

She's praying she'll be able to sleep at some point today.

'Crap! And down goes the door.'

Eight more minutes. She is so flipping them off when she leaves. She doesn't care that they're for children's entertainment. They are the devil's spawn and nothing will convince her otherwise.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

'Yes! 6:00am!'

As soon as the manager gets here, she's leaving.

Twenty minutes later, when the manager walks through the door, she speed-walks past him, telling him to 'have a great day and that I'll see you tonight, before my shift' on the way.

* * *

><p>The first thing Della did when she got back home was flop onto the couch. However, just as she was beginning to relax, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Giving a startled gasp, she shot up so fast that she nearly collided heads with Mark, her fiance.<p>

"Jumpy much?" He asked, stifling a laugh and giving a playful smile.

"God! Don't do that Mark, you almost gave me a heart-attack!" Della said, falling back onto the couch.

"Sorry hun. Rough night at work?" He asked, plopping down next to her.

"You have no idea!" She said, putting her arm across her eyes. "Apparently, they have some kind of free-roam-thing that lets them run around at night. I swear that damn bunny was stalking me all night. It'll be a miracle if I get any sleep today"

"It can't be that bad. He was probably on a kind of path-finding-program to keep him moving. What about the others? Did they give you any problems?"

"No, they stayed on the stage the entire night. The duck did turn to look at the camera though. Scared the crap out of me when she did that."

"Chica's a chicken, not a duck."

"Chicken, duck, demonic-spawn, it doesn't matter. I just hope that tonight will be easier." She said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait. You mean you're going back? Why are you going back if you got scared?" Mark asked, following his wife-to-be.

"I wasn't scared! It was just very startling is all." She replied, getting a beer out of the fridge. "All I need now is a cold drink, a shower, and a peaceful sleep."

"You know, some people would call you brave for going back. I, however, am calling you stupid." Mark said, leaning against the doorway.

"I might be stupid, but at least I'll know what's in store for me tonight. I'm going to go wake up Rae." She said, leaving the man to shake his head at her.

'At least, I think I know.'

* * *

><p>Chapters will start out rather short, but will hopefully get longer as the story goes.<p>

I'll try to update every Sunday if possible. If not, then as regularly as I can.


	2. Always Check Pirate's Cove

I'm just going to go on ahead and put chapter two up. Hope you all enjoy it, and see you next Sunday! :)

* * *

><p>Stanley, the manager gave Della a very strange look when she arrived the night, carrying a golf club with her.<p>

"Why do you have that?" He asked as she came through the doors.

"What? This?" She asked, swinging the club off her shoulder. "Yes, that. I sincerely hope you're not going to use that on company property"

"I, uh, saw a rat last night. So I thought I'd kill it if I got the chance."

"There are _rats_ here?!" He squeaked, casting a worried glance around the room.

"Um, yes?" She said, slightly confused at his reaction.

"Well, your shift starts in five minutes, I'm leaving to go buy some rat poison now. See you in the morning." He said, hurrying out the door.

After watching her boss run from the building, Della made her way to the office. Setting the club on the desk, she began her long, second night.

It was nearly four when she noticed it. Something wasn't quite right. Bonnie was milling about the dinning room while Chica was messing in the kitchen, which was all normal. But then she heard foot steps running down the hall.

She turned to the door just in time to see a fox-like animatronic dressed as a pirate stick it's head in an screech.

Nearly choking on the panic and adrenaline, she quickly shoved the thing out and slammed the door, leaning back against it while huff in air.

Quickly checking the cameras, she saw that Bonnie was now looking in the direction of the office and Chica had stuck her head out the door. Seeing the pirate come out of the hall, she followed him on the monitor.

At one point he stopped to throw a hissy-fit at Bonnie, but he had eventually gone back to a place called 'Pirate's Cove', where he peeked out of the curtain at the camera.

Opening the door she was leaning against, and closing the one Bonnie just showed up in, she sat on the floor and continued flipping through the cameras.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was all Della could do not to get caught in her manager's sudden need to put rat kill everywhere. When she made it home, she told Mark what had happened that night.<p>

"That's so weird, I could have sworn he was put out of order. Did he bother you anymore? Or was that one it?" Mark asked, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"No. Every five minutes for like, an hour and a half he was charging my door! He nearly got in! twice." She said, resting her head in her hands.

"I seriously think you should quit."

"No way! This was the only job I could get. We need this. If not for our wedding, then for rent. Besides, I can take this. No stupid fox with a grudge is going to make me quit." She said, a bit frustrated.

"Alright Del, calm down." He said, standing and walking around the table to give his fiance a hug. "If you really think you can handle this, then keep going. But the second you start thinking otherwise, you are going to quit. No arguments about it."


	3. Not Ready for Freddy

The next two nights had a similar routine, show up for work, regret coming to work, nearly shit herself, barely survive the night, come home and sleep.

On the fifth night, however, things changed.

It was almost four, and she had only 20% power left.

She knew she was done for the minute the night started.

Bonnie was hardly anywhere but her door, and she was lucky when Foxy wasn't running down the hall to rip her guts out.

She did have a plan though. And she was ready to use it. At 4:30, with less then 5% power, and Bonnie taking a break from her in the dinning room, Della shot out of the sercuity office and into the bathrooms across the hall.

She made it in just as the lights died.

Once they did though, she began to hear music. Peeking out of the door, she saw that Freddy, the only one she never had to deal with, was standing at the door to the office playing what would have been a sweet little tune, had it not come from a demonic hell-spawn.

Closing the door and leaning against it, she looked at her watch.

'An hour and a half before anyone else gets here.' She thought, sliding down to sit on the floor. 'I'm not gonna make it, am I?'

* * *

><p>With the animatronics, however, things were getting quite confusing.<p>

When Freddy had finished his song, there was no screaming, or running, or even a thump from the guard fainting.

There was nothing.

Looking out the other door at Chica, Freddy walked into the office.

Looking around the small space, he found the problem.

There was no guard.

"Chica, did the guard run out your door?" He asked, looking towards the chicken-girl.

"No, I've been there the whole time. If she left through here, I would have seen it." Chica replied, steeping into the room, before pointing out the other door. "Maybe she went out that way?"

Before Freddy could answer her, Bonnie came stomping down the hall.

"Guys, what's taking so long? The powers been out ten minutes, and I haven't heard a single scream or thump!" He said, pushing into the already crowded room with the others.

"That's because we lost her, Bon! She wasn't here when Freddy played the song." Chica said, looking over Freddy's shoulder to see the rabbit. "We don't know where she went either, so don't ask."

"Well, how'd she get out then?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit.

"We don't know that ether, Bonnie. Chica didn't see her leave through her door, and I was hiding in the hall, and would have seen her if she left that way." Freddy answered, casting a quick glance between Chica and Bonnie.

As Bonnie opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, he heard something. Something he'd heard many times during flu-season.

A sneeze.

A quiet sneeze that he would not have heard if not for his large ears.

"Bonnie, what-" Chica began, but was interrupted.

"Shush." Bonnie said, putting a finger to his lips emphasize.

Pointing across the hall, towards the bathrooms, Bonnie quietly made his way over before quickly pulling the door open.

There was the security guard, on the floor staring up at him with the most shocked expression you could imagine.

Thinking that she would scream, Bonnie did not expect to be rammed into head on and flung back into the others before the woman took off running down the hall.

Still dazed from the unexpected attack, they watched from the floor as she ran down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

><p>Racing into the dining room, Della had no idea what to do next. She knew the animatronics would be here in a matter of moments, and she had no where to hide.<p>

'That's not entirely true, though.' She thought, looking over at Pirate's Cove.

The only problem was Foxy. If she could sneak past him, she'd be safe until the manager showed up.

Hearing the others in the hall, she quickly, and quietly, ran over to the cove and hid near the wall just as they raced in.

"Now where did she go?" One of them asked.

She couldn't see them from where she was, but she could hear them talking and moving the chairs so they could look for her under the tables.

However, just as she was starting to relax, she heard the one thing you don't want hear when hiding from something that wants to kill you.

"I found her!" Looking up from her place on the floor, she saw Chica staring at her with a big grin.

That's when she broke.

The stress and fear had become just to much for her.

She could do nothing more then sit there.

And cry on the floor.

* * *

><p>When the others came over, they just staring at the young women, who was sobbing into her arms.<p>

"S-she's crying. We've never made them cry before! What do we do?" She asked, slightly panicked by what she was seeing.

"I, I don't know" Freddy answered before walking up to the women. "But we can't leave her here. Come on, let's take her back stage."

By the time Freddy and Bonnie had a hold of the women, she had stilled and gone quiet. Probably to afraid to even breathe all that much.

"Chica, go get her something to drink. It might help." Freddy said, as they slowly took her to the back.

By the time they had gotten her back stage and had set her on the table, Chica had returned with a soda and put it right into the guard's hands as soon as she was set down and began to wipe her face clean of tears.

After staring at her expectantly for a moment, Chica started to shake her arm a bit to try and get a response.

"Come on," Chica said, still shaking her. "We didn't mean to scare you this much! Honest! We were just having some fun!"

Just as Freddy was about to say something, the clock struck six.

Moving back to their proper places on stage, they couldn't help but cast one last glance at the poor woman sitting on the table with a warm soda.

* * *

><p>When the manager showed up not long after six, he wasn't so surprised to find the surcuity office empty.<p>

So he was quite surprised to find his security guard sitting on the table in the back room, holding a soda and staring off into space.

"They, did it for fun." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Della..." He began, slowly moving towards her. "Are you alright...?"

"They did it for fun!" She shouted, throwing the soda onto the floor making it explode everywhere.

Jumping out of the young women's way, Stanley watched her stomp out of the building after saying a venom filled 'I'll be back on Monday'.

Looking between the spilled soda and the door, Stanley could only think of one thing to say; "What the hell happened last night?"


	4. Water Logged

This chapter didn't end up quite how I'd have liked it too. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is, though.

* * *

><p>Della came into work about an hour early. She had told the manager that she would be fine on her own during the time before her shift. Excited about being able to go home early for once, Stanley left without so much as a second thought.<p>

Now that she knew the demon-robots were only in it for shits and grins, Della could plan accordingly.

Over the weekend, Della had bought three large rolls of bubble-warp and a power-soaker.

The first thing she did when her boss left, was pull two buckets out of a storage closet and fill them with water in the bathroom. Once they were placed safely on the floor near her desk, she took the bubble-wrap into the hall and laid it out along the floor between the office and dinning room.

Filling her power-soaker, Della sat back in the chair and faced the door she knew Bonnie would come to.

She had a feeling that the animatronics might not be expecting her. Especially considering that no one lasted for more then a week here.

Once her shift had started, she began watching the cameras and tracking Bonnie. It was close to an hour before he made it to the door. And when he did, she was ready for him.

The moment he stuck his head through the doorway, he got a face full of water, stumbling back in surprise.

After watching a combination of shock and disbelief cross his face, Della slammed the door shut before he could gather his wits and charge her.

Watching on the monitor as he stomped back to the stage, she couldn't help but give an evil grin as Chica laughed at Bonnie while Freddy attempted to help him dry off.

Then Freddy turned to Chica, saying something Della couldn't quite hear. However, she could probably guess as she watched Chica slip off the stage, go over to the cove, and duck inside the curtains.

After Chica left, Foxy poked his head out before grinning at the camera and taking off down the hall.

Della couldn't help but laugh when she heard a loud 'pop' followed by a startled yelp as the fox stepped on the bubble-wrap she left on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hearing the pop and then Foxy's yell, the others quickly ran to off the stage and through the dinning room to where Foxy was peeking around a corner, glaring at the floor.<p>

"Foxy, are you alright?" Freddy asked, looking at the fox with concern. "We heard you yell, what happened?"

"And what was that loud pop?" Chica asked as well, looking out at the floor with Bonnie.

"It be tha' darn land-lubber!" Foxy shouted, waving his hook about. "She booby-trapped the floor wif gun-powde' o' somethin'"

"Actually, I think it's just bubble-wrap." Bonnie said, picking a bit of it up.

"Gimme tha'!" Foxy said, snatching it out of Bonnie's hand.

"You were scared by packaging!" Chica laughed as the fox angerly popped the bubbles. "You think we should try the other side Freddy?"

"No, I think that we had probably better leave her alone tonight. We don't know what she might do to us if we get to close." Freddy replied before looking down the hallway towards the office.

Reluctantly, the animatronics followed when Freddy left into the dinning room, Foxy grabbing a handful of bubble-wrap on the way out.

* * *

><p>Heaving a heavy sigh of relief when the animatronic demons left the hallway, Della leaned back in the chair and spun around for a moment before picking up monitor and continued watching as they wandered about the restaurant, never once entering the hallways for the rest of the night.<p>

When morning came, Della had to quickly clean up everything before her boss showed up. She had just finished shoving it all into a storage closet near the office when Stanley entered the restaurant.

"Well, you seem to be doing better then last time." Stanley said as Della approached him. "You have any trouble?"

"Nope! Everything was smooth sailing tonight!" She replied, walking to the doors."Well, I've got to head home now. Have a wonderful day boss!"

And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week continued much the same. Della would show up an hour early to set the traps to 'encourage' the animatronics to stay away. And then she'd spend the night surfing the web while keeping an eye on things until her shift ended. Then she'd clean up real fast before going home to a peaceful day's sleep.<p>

This had turned into the easiest job Della had ever had. The animatronics, however, were getting bored fast.

They loved it when the guards ran away scared. But this on was getting old fast.

She was easily keeping them away with traps, and unless the wanted to get soaked, there was nothing they could do but stay out of the halls. This left them with the options of sitting in the dinning room, sitting on stage, sitting back stage, or messing around in the kitchen.

Before the week was even over they couldn't take the boredom anymore.

So on Saturday night, when the guard showed up for her first overtime, Freddy and the gang spent the first half of the night preparing for what they were hoping was a fool-proof plan.

* * *

><p>I have two things to say here.<p>

First, I'm not sure if I'll be posting a new chapter next week. We have to put a very beloved cat down tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to write for a few days.

Second, thank you so very much for the favorites and follows you guys have left on this fic. If you have any suggestions for me to make it better, please let me know.


	5. Untitled

See hadn't seen them all night.

The moment her shift started, they had all ran off into the kitchen and had yet to leave.

Even Foxy was in there.

Currently, she had an ear pressed against the speaker, trying to hear what was going on in there.

However, she was so intent on listening, that she failed to notice when Bonnie enter the room, until they grabbed her arms and lifted her out of the chair.

* * *

><p>There she was.<p>

Tied to a chair with a jump-rope and gagged with the broken strap of a book-bag.

And if looks could kill, her four captors would have been dead a long time ago. But Chica was squirming uncomfortably so it had some effect.

"So, now what do we do?" Chica asked, looking towards Freddy.

"I don't know." He answered, turning to look at the others. "I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far."

"You never think things through completely." Bonnie grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring a bit.

"I don't here you coming up with any ideas, Bonbon." Chica said, leaning around the bear to look at the rabbit.

"Hey! I did my job! I caught her and brought her here. You two were suppose to come up with a way to tell her how sorry we are! And stop calling me 'Bonbon.'"

"Not my fault, Bonbon. We thought you were going to come running back, covered in water and crying!"

"Bonnie, Chica, please calm down." Freddy said, standing between the two angry animatronics, holding them both by the shoulder.

Watching as the others fought, Foxy noticed something.

Their captive was gone. And so was the chair she was tied to.

Hearing quiet scooting sounds and the 'Employs Only' door close with a small slam, Foxy quickly crept over and opened the door a little to look inside.

* * *

><p>The moment the animatronics got destracted, Dells had crab-walked as fast as she could away from them and into the backstage area, where she was trying to find some way to cut the ropes and get the hell out of dodge.<p>

Scooting about the room, she didn't notice when Foxy sneaked in. But she did when she saw his shadow, hook raised, on the wall in front of her.

Freezing and feeling light headed with fear, Della turned to look just in time to see the hook come down and...

...cut the ropes, allowing her to quickly scramble away from the fox.

"There ya lass!" He said happily, playing with his hook. "Not sure way the' tied ya lik' tha'. Ya mostly harmless afta' all."

Staring at him opened mouth, Della had nothing really to say, other then a few 'uh's.

"Com' along now lass! Bet the others are outta their minds lookin' for ya!" Foxy said, grabbing her arm and dragging her back out into the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Back in the dinning room, the other animatronics had noticed the absence of both the security guard and Foxy, and had began searching for them almost frantically.<p>

"Oh, where could she have gotten to?" Chica asked, looking under a table.

"I don't know. I just hope she's- Oh, there you are!" Freddy said, interrupting himself when he saw Foxy bring the guard into the room.

"Ya's agurin' scared her off!" Foxy said, pushing the women to sit in a chair, and turning to the others. "How're we suppose to apologize if ya keep frightenin' her!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'apologize?'" Della asked suddenly, drawing a their attention to her.

"Well-" Whatever Freddy was about to say next was cut off as the chimes signaling it was almost 6:00 am sounded, meaning the animatronics had to return to the stage quickly.

"We'll tell you tomorrow!" Chica said, bouncing off to the stage with Bonnie and Freddy, leaving the confused guard behind.

Della muttered to herself about 'stupid, demonic animatronics' as she went off to quickly clean up her things before Stanley showed up to relieve her of her shift.

* * *

><p><strong>By the gods, this has got to be one of the worst chapters I have ever written. But damn was this hard to write. Two weeks. It took me two weeks. With any luck, I'll do better on the next one.<strong>


End file.
